


We're Only Getting Older, Baby

by gayficlets



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Harry Styles/OMC (s), Harry like older men, It gets cute towards the ending, M/M, Niall is Louis' adopted son, Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles (minor) - Freeform, Smut, Sorry no Liam(or zayn if you care), sorry if it's not good, this is my second time with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayficlets/pseuds/gayficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is 15 when he decided he likes older men. And Niall happens to have a DILF dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Only Getting Older, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> There's only mentioned underage sex, it's not explained, it's just said.

Niall and Harry meet when they're ten. It's bromance at first sight, really. It's the start of the second semester in fourth grade, and Harry had just moved into town without knowing anyone at his new school besides his sister. Harry is good at making friends, he has always been a real charmer.

When Harry asks Niall to show him to his first class, the two can't stop talking about anything and everything.

::

Harry gets his first sexuality crisis when he's fifteen. It came about when he agreed to watch Magic Mike with his older sister. He tells Niall the story and the recently dyed blondie asks him as many questions as he can with a survey he found on the Internet.

"Have you watched gay porn?" Niall asked.

Harry shrugged, "A few times."

"Did it get you aroused?" Niall chuckles, he's immature but Harry kind of appreciates that he is trying his best.

The younger boy blushes, "Yes."

"Have you watched straight porn?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"I got off...but it took a lot longer." Harry admitted.

"Well, the quiz says that you're 95% gay. But Harry, you don't have to label yourself...its all up to you. You know I'll support you no matter what." Niall reassures.

"I'm so gay." Harry sighs out.

This makes Niall sing out, "You're so gay, you're so gay!"

"Really? Katy Perry?" Harry grinned.

::

The curly haired boy dates many boys after that, none of them he finds worth pursuing a serious relationship. Niall jokes that Harry is a flat out man whore.

"I want to figure out the type of guys I like and the ones I should stay away from." Harry shrugs.

The blonde pats Harry's shoulder, "I'm just saying, you don't need to rush it. My dad is 32 and I'm adopted, I have never had a second parent figure. He still hasn't found The One."

"True." Is all Harry comes up with.

::

A month later and Harry meets Nick (Grimmy) Grimshaw. The younger boy becomes absolutely smitten with the older man. That's right, a man. Harry had scored a 24 year old man at the age of 15.

The whole ordeal took Harry by surprise, really, he never thought his boss would ever take interest in a 15 year old boy. Nor did he expect his boss to be as good looking as he appeared. So Nick gave Harry a job as a waiter at his little sports restaurant but only if the boy agreed to go on a date with him. How was Harry supposed to pass that up; a job along with a possible new hot, older boyfriend.

They date a few weeks before his best friend finds out. And Harry was totally expecting that kind of reaction.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HARRY!?" The blonde yells, clearly distressed about Harry's choices.

Harry clamped a hand over Niall's mouth, hoping not to wake up Mr. Tomlinson down the hall, "You always tell me how my mom is such a MILF." Harry started off.

Niall just pulls off Harry's hand from himself, "Yeah, but you know I would never actually make a move on her!" He says, more quietly.

"So, Nick is really sweet, you have to meet him. He is a really big soccer fan, you two would get on so well." The brunette pleads.

Niall rolls his eyes but doesn't get to reply because his door is being opened rather viciously, "Niall James, quiet down, I have work in the morning. It may be summer for you, but it's not for me." Louis walks in, his hair a mess and his torso naked.

"Sorry, Dad, won't happen again." Niall grumbled, glaring at Harry.

"You better hope it doesn't or no video games for a week." Louis threatens, he retreats back to his room and shuts Niall's door softly.

Harry smirks, "Your dad is hot."

The blonde boy scoffs, grabbing his pillow and hitting Harry hard in the face with the object.

::

"So you lost your fucking virginity?!" Niall exclaims, "About time!"

Harry laughs, "Now I know what I've been missing out on, how come I didn't do this sooner?"

"So birthday sex is really worth it then?" Niall asks.

Harry nods joyously, "I'm now a man."

"Being 17 and a not-virgin doesn't make you a man." Gemma says as she steps into the room, catching on into the conversation, "Was Nick big?"

Harry blushes, "And thick."

Niall gags, "I did not need to know that."

"Nick wants me to come over, so I better get going." Harry states as he reads the new text message from his boyfriend.

"What do you want me to tell mom?" Gemma asks, she's now ruffling Niall's hair teasingly. The blonde only wiggles his eyebrows at her, "Gross." Gemma says to him, laughing at his efforts.

Harry doesn't catch any of it and answers, "Tell her I'm going to Calum's house tonight."

"Will do, bro." she kisses Harry's cheek and pinches Niall's arms as she leaves the room.

"Can I date your sister?" Niall questions.

"No. Never in a million years."

::

Harry breaks up with Nick when he finds the man cheating on him with some bimbo girl in her late twenties. He doesn't cry, he isn't sad, no he's angry. He wasted three years on him when he could've been with some that loved him as equally.

 

::

Harry and Niall go their separate ways for college. The blonde decided to go to a college in Florida for music and Harry goes to one in California for the same reason.

The two never lose touch, but drift from being best friends to acquaintances. It hurts Harry, but he's made friends, so many gay friends, that it's numbs down into nothing.

He continues to date older men, liking the aspect of them being so mature and having the jobs and things they worked for. But none of the men take him seriously, only treating him like he is their child. Which, he could be young enough to to be.

Anne gets worried about the men Harry dates, "What if they're married, H? I'm worried that you'll get hurt, I remember what you went through with Nick and it was so hard seeing you in such a state."

"I'm fine, mom, I will be fine." Harry answers.

 

::

Harry is 21 when he comes back home officially, deciding he would like to spend a lot of time with his family before he actually pursues a music career. The person who picks him up from the airport is Niall.

Harry had never been so happy in his entire life, he cries, "I missed you so much, Ni."

Niall laughs, "I seen that Instagram post of you and the geezer. Still a grandpa-chaser?"

Harry blushes, remembering the 55 year old man with the grey scruff and grey hair he had been with a couple months prior, "He made me honey."

"He was a fucking bee keeper!?" Niall cackled loudly, Harry is pretty sure everyone in the airport could hear him.

The brunette flushes, "He owns a lot of bee businesses, okay. He was really nice and his grandchildren were adorable, okay." Harry explained.

"Whatever floats your boat, man, I'm just so glad you're back." Niall's says softly.

The ride home was anything but quiet, Niall and Harry having so much catching up to do is ridiculous. Niall tells Harry that he is planning on proposing to Melissa and that no matter how long the two a haven't been as close as they used to be, Harry is still going to be his best man.

Harry supports him completely and then continues to tell him about the time a 45 year old man proposed to him after dating for three months. He almost said yes until he found out the man was married and had three testicles. It makes Niall laughs so hard he has to stop the vehicle.

The drive had been a breeze and soon enough they get to Harry's mom's house, "Alright man, have a good night and I'll see you soon?" Niall asks, Harry sees the hope in his eyes.

"My mom is having a dinner tomorrow, like a Welcome Back Dinner, you should come and being Melissa and your dad. I'm sure my mom would love it." Harry says.

"I don't know if I should bring my dad," Niall tuts.

"He is still single?" Harry gapes.

Niall gives him a stern look, "If my dad isn't married or dating someone in the next month, then I'll consider letting you date him."

"Are you serious?" Harry raises a brow, completely amuses but also smug.

"Yeah, I don't want my dad to end up alone, he deserves so much."

"So you will let me be your new daddy?" Harry wiggles his brows.

"Not if you're going to say that shit." Niall laughs.

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow along with Daddy." Harry winked, escaping the car as soon he let those words out.

::

Harry dates his ex teachers with no shame, he likes them old and everyone has accepted it the moment they saw the picture on Instagram of Harry drunkenly making out with that 55 year old man. There's no use in for Harry to hide his dating habits now that he is an adult.

There is one that had been on his mind since the day he came home. And that is the thought of being with Louis. Of course he had thought about it a few times before he went to California, but now he's back and he wants know what he had been missing out on.

It's Harry's family's annual New Year's Eve party when he makes the decision to make a move on Niall's dad. He tells Niall this much and the boy only shrugs and says, "You waited well over a month—"

"Four months." Harry inputs.

"Okay, I give you permission, and thanks for helping with picking out the ring. You have fashion sense and Melissa seems to tell you everything, you deserve to make my dad happy. But if you hurt him, I'll fuck you up." Niall warns.

Harry smiles, "Maybe I'm the one he's been waiting on."

And Niall gives a nod, "Maybe."

The two walk out of the bathroom, Melissa is at the door giving them a curious look, "Um, Niall, Gemma wants us to show pictures of our new puppy." She gives Harry smile, but pulls Niall away.

Harry walks outside, hoping to find the beer kegs there, but instead he sees Louis. The man is smoking, and wearing a deerskin coat. He looks gorgeous.

"Hi." Harry makes himself known.

"Oh, hi, Harry. How are you?" He grins, there are smile lines around his mouth and his eyes crinkle. Why did he wait so long to make s move?

"Good, and you?" He asks, being polite and seeming as mature as he can be.

"Ah, same here, young, Harry." Louis answered.

And the boy blushes profusely, "So?" He defends.

Louis quirks a brow, "So...?"

"Does it matter that I'm younger?" Harry asks, annoyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've dated anyone from the age of 30 to almost 60, not one of them complain about my age." Harry elaborates and Louis' eyes widened.

"60?" Is all Louis gets out.

"Technically 55, but he made me fresh honey and it wasn't bad as everyone perceives it. It's the personality, not the age. Henry was sweet." Harry defends.

"Since when did—"

"15, okay, I found out that older man give me lasting relationship and not the immature boys my age." Harry says.

"Why are telling me all this?" Louis asks, not in a malevolent tone, but in a genuinely curious one.

"Go on date with me."

Louis flushes a crimson, "Harry, I watched you grow up."

"Ugh, and I watched you continue to be lonely."

"Niall would have my ass."

"I had already talked to him and he says he is fine with it." Harry states.

"I, uh, don't you think it's weird?"

"I honestly dated two of my elementary teachers and Niall's former soccer coach." Harry admits.

"Okay." Louis sighed.

"Really? I promise it's not weird, only if you let it be." Harry gushed.

"Well you must be right considering the ages you've been with." Louis chuckled.

::

Harry and Louis hit off, the two never taking their hands off each other and the older man actually laughs at Harry's jokes. It makes his heart swell.

Harry drives Louis home, the two sining along to old rock music all the way and once Harry parks in from of Louis' home, he turns the music low.

"How do you know all of that music?" Louis asks.

"I know all the way back from the dream girls, babe, I had to keep up with my type." Harry teases.

"Do you want to come in?" Louis bites his lip, tempting Harry.

"I don't put out on the first date, I have to make sure you're in it for the long run and not for my body." Harry says quietly and adds, "But I always miss on the first date."

Louis' face lights up and he quickly leans in to Harry, their lips meeting each other softly. The younger boy thinks it's definitely sparks he is feeling running through his veins, because he has never felt this way before.

Louis kisses hesitantly and it is so obvious the older man has been away from his sort of contact in such a while. And Harry kisses harder, contemplating if he should fuck it and well, fuck him.

"Fuck it." Harry says into Louis' mouth and pulls the man on himself, his back hitting the driver side window, he lifts his hips to create friction with Louis'.

"I thought you don't—"

"Yeah, but you're so hot." Harry moaned out.

Harry quickly pulls off Louis' shirt and finds himself running his large hands over Louis' torso, it is not as toned as it used to be but Harry has never minded that in all of his past boyfriends just like he doesn't now.

Harry continues to dry hump Louis' thigh, feeling relief with the friction, but it's not enough and Louis can tell. Harry feels hands unbutton his jeans and soon enough he's being touched. Calloused hands expertly moving up and down his cock. Harry lets out quiet whimpers, trying to mind the people who may be lurking in the dark streets.

Louis is leaving hickeys all around Harry's neck, and the boy doesn't mind it one bit. "I would give you more, but your little cooper is a bit crowded, babe." Louis breathes against his collar bones.

"Mm, your hand is doing just fine." Harry assures.

"Your cock is so big, ugh, do you mind if—"

"Go ahead, Lou."

And Louis doesn't wait a beat, scooting down to be faced with Harry's member, diving down and filling his mouth with it.

It's sloppy, but Harry appreciates it, "You're doing so good, so amazing." He moaned out. He can feel where Louis is rubbing himself on his leg, he comes without a warning.

 

He can hear Louis almost choke with the liquid, but he's too hazy to apologize. He feels Louis straddle him, his jeans pulled down enough for Harry to feel his balls on his stomach.

Harry lazily puts a hand on Louis' shaft and tugs a little, he opens his eyes to see Louis come on to his chest and the most amazing expression on the older man's face.

Louis is sweaty and glistening and everything Harry has been waiting for.

"Want to spend the night?" Louis asks with a glint in his eyes.

Harry peck him on his lips, "If only you'll let me make you breakfast." and Louis positively beams at the response.

The next day Niall barges in while Harry is in Louis' sweat and tank, cooking breakfast while the Louis slept in.

The blonde takes one look at Harry and says, "Welcome to the family, dad."

Harry burst into laughter, and sees Louis shirtless and in his boxers, "What'd I miss?" He's so soft looking and...Harry walks up to him to give him a short peck. Louis is so irresistible.

Niall's almost chokes on the piece of bacon he stole, "Melissa wanted me to drop off cookies she baked last night. Bye dad." Niall says, adverting his eyes from the two.

"Wait, family group hug!" Louis teased, pulling his son into his Harry's embrace.

"I hate you two."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I hope the smut isn't too bad, it's my second time writing smut and I wasn't planing on it, but then it just seemed right.
> 
> Oh, and you can send me prompts of smut of just fluff of one shots. I don't judge for your kinks, I probably read almost every single kind, I don't discriminate! :) 
> 
> Just comment or find me at my tumblr: differentreckless


End file.
